The subject invention relates to punched card readers and more particularly to a micro card reader for optically reading data punched in a badge which is the size of a standard credit card for application in smaller reader systems than presently available systems.
Generally optical card readers transform the punched holes in data cards into electrical impulses by means of photoelectric cells which are activated as the punched card passes over a light source. The generated signals are then carried by well known circuitry to a read out or terminal device.
One exemplary optical card reader is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,028 which issued to Alfred R. Baio and David L. Genovese on Sept. 12, 1978 and is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The card reader described therein includes a base member for slidably receiving a punched data card having a plurality of columns and rows. The punched holes each are located at an intersection of a column and a row such that each punched hole or data point has a row component and a column component. Along one edge of the base member is a row of apertures corresponding in number and spacing to the rows on the data card. The base member further includes a centrally located strobe aperture. A strobe generator is slidably mounted on one face of the base member. The strobe generator includes a central column of slots disposed perpendicular to the row of apertures on the base member and disposed so as to pass over the strobe aperture as the inserted data card displaces the strobe generator away from the row of apertures in the base member. The slots correspond in number and in spacing to the row on the data card. Adjacent to one face of the base member are a plurality of light sources aligned with the row of apertures and the centrally located strobe aperture. Adjacent to the other face of the base member are a plurality of light sensors aligned with the row of apertures and the central strobe aperture of the base member.
In operation, as a punched card is inserted into the reader, the columns of the card will pass over the row of apertures of the base member. Where a punched hole exists a light signal will be transmitted from an LED, through an aperture of the base member and will be received by a phototransistor aligned therewith. Simultaneously, the card being inserted displaces the strobe generator causing its slots to pass over the strobe aperture and the LED aligned therewith creating a series of intermittent light signals which correspond in number and spacing to the columns of the data card. As a result, for each data point on the punched card its row component is sensed by the light signal from the row of apertures on the base member, while simultaneously its column component is sensed by the signal created by the strobe generator. The combination of signals provides the correct data input. Thus, the card reader internally scans and discriminates data, and does so very simply by mechanical means. The reader also includes means for detecting the correct position and orientation of a card as well as the last readable position on the card.
The intelligence contained in the card may be read by a terminal or readout device which may be programmed to discriminate and accept certain data. If acceptable data has been supplied, the terminal device may then send an actuating electrical impulse to a related system designed to perform some desired function. One particularly desirable characteristic of the system is that data may be punched in cards with relative ease. Further, a change in the programming of the terminal device to accept many or different data inputs is easily accomplished. The card reader is accurate and the data cards specific so that the card reader is particularly well suited for use in security systems. For example, the data punched in the card may serve as a code or combination for a lock mechanism. A card reader system provides a distinct advantage over earlier tumbler lock and key devices in that in the earlier systems in the event of unauthorized possession of a key, or combination, the entire lock had to be replaced. With a card reader system only the code needs to be changed. Accordingly, it has become desirable to install card readers for many different business uses and frequently in smaller environments, as for example in hotel room doors or safe deposit boxes. Earlier card readers tend to be too large for these applications. Further, the cards themselves are large so that they are inconvenient to carry.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a micro card reader which may be fitted into smaller environments to extend the purposes and situations for which such devices may find application.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a micro card reader capable of reading a smaller punched data card which may be conveniently carried by the user in a wallet, pocket, or other carrier.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a micro card reader having fewer parts for greater reliability and economy of manufacture.